<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Giantess by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219098">The Giantess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, G/T, Giantess - Freeform, Kidnapping, Macro/Micro, POV Second Person, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Shrinking, TINY - Freeform, Trapped, Vore, unwilling prey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're her favorite, the one she keeps returning to the relative safety of your glass house night after night after she's had her way with you. Tonight is no different, except there may be another that is doomed to the same fate as you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Giantess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You feel the vibrations long before the sound of thundering footsteps assaults you ears, your heart pounding in rhythm with the beat of a large drum. You pull your knees up to your chest, hoping that you can pull yourself into a tight enough ball that you might just disappear, escape your fate that now lurks on the other side of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You look through the glass walls of your prison, to the other girl lying on her side. You hadn’t spoken to her, not a single word, because you didn’t know what to say. You couldn’t tell her not to be afraid, even when the tears ran down her beautiful face or her voice went hoarse after all her screaming. No, you couldn’t tell her that everything was going to be okay, because you knew it would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opens with a horrendous creaking noise, making all the hairs on your arms and at the back of your neck stand up on edge. You see the familiar giant image of a woman as she saunters passed the threshold, closing the door with a final thud behind her. It happens this way every night, but the sound of the lock clicking into place behind her always seems to make your throat run completely dry and your heart skip a single beat before it resumes it’s pounding in your chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walks towards you and the other, her long, blonde hair falling down her naked back as she makes her way across the room, her bare breasts bouncing slightly as she sways her hips. You can’t seem to take your eyes off her gigantic proportions, the sight of her always reducing you to a gawking fool, but you can never seem to meet her eyes, not at first. But you know she’s looking at you, you can feel her staring at you through the glass cage she keeps you in day in and day out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You feel the glass prison move underneath you as you are brought closer to the giantess and you know she’s deciding between you and the other which one she will play with first, but its all a ruse. You know she’ll choose the other first, she always does. You’re always saved for last. The others were always prettier, shinier things that captured the giant’s attention, brought back to her lair for her sick form of pleasure, but you, you she kept for sentimental reasons that you could no fathom, always returning you to you glass jar when your torment was concluded for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hear a ringing in your ears that you can’t seem to shake, but its just a moment afterwards that you realize it’s the other girl screaming, begging to be let go as the giantess picks up her jar and carries her to the bed. You want to scream at her to shut up, that she’s making your head hurt with her constant screaming, but you don’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she walks away, you feel a tightness around you chest loosen that you didn’t realize had trapped a breath inside of you until you let it out with a large sigh. You know that her choosing the other hasn’t exactly saved you from your fate, but it allows you a few more minutes of faux safety that you’re glad it isn’t you right at the moment in her grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other one is praying now, begging a god you cannot see to save her from this evil and you almost feel a sneer form on your face. Doesn’t she know that there are no gods, not here anyway. The giantess is there god now and they must obey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You learned the hard way when you had first arrived that your bullheadedness and stubbornness was no match for the will of the goddess. You suffered for what seemed like weeks under her attentions until you broke and submitted to your will, becoming her favorite thing to toy with day in and day out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You watch through cold eyes as the giantess inverts the glass jar, a tiny, screaming form falling through the lid of the glass and onto the bed. The girl is disoriented enough that she doesn’t even look up to see the gigantic, firm ass cheeks that are currently right above her, not until she sees them falling towards her. Her scream is cut short as the giantess sits on her, no doubt crushing the small girl into the mattress. You callously wonder if the tiny girl can breathe, a thought in your mind stating that it might be a small mercy if the girl were to suffocate to death before the goddess carried out her plans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The giantess hums, leaning back on her hands as she moves her ass along the silk sheets, her tongue coming out to lick at her bottom lip as she mewls and moans atop the small girl. You watch as a giant hand comes away from the bed to caress her large breast before making its way between her large thighs. She strokes herself a few times, biting her lower lip now as a pink flush paints her cheeks. She falls to her side on the bed and you feel you legs moving underneath you, dragging you to the edge of you glass cage, your hands on the cool glass as you search for any sign of the girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The giantess pulls her knees up to her chest, exposing her bare bum to your full view, and that’s when you see her, the screaming girl stuck halfway inside the giantess’ anus. Her arms are held at her side, already stuck inside, her shoulders and head still outside the body. She sobbing and trying to get out, but you can see the muscles around her working to pull her in further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The giantess cooes as she fingers the girl inside her hole, putting a finger to the top of her brunette hair and slowly pushing her inside. You watch as the girl disappears, her screams forever silenced in the bowels of a giant. The giantess purrs as she closes her cheeks back over her anus, patting them lightly as she moves along the bed. You can see the pleasure on her face as she clenches her ass, her hand returning back to her glistening cunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can’t look away, you try, but it’s useless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She comes in a matter of seconds, her climax nearly sending you to your knees with the vibrations of her shouts of pleasure, but you remain glued to your spot. You don’t even more when you see her sit to the edge of the bed, a sick feeling in your stomach curling around you as a feeling tells you that she isn’t done playing yet. No, that was just the first course- you’re the main meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if she could hear your thoughts, the giantess turns her eyes to you and smiles at you, a knowing glint in her too big eyes as you swallow the fear that is beginning to clog your throat. You can’t move, not even when she moves fluidly from the bed to stand on the plush carpet, her large large toes curling in on themselves in anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her perfect breasts turn towards you and you can’t help but admire their shape, the way her areolas darken with her arousal and she saunters towards you or the way the tips of her nipples could cut through glass with the way they point outwards into the air before her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You pull yourself out of your thoughts and realize she standing just in front of your glass cage, staring at you from the top of the jar, her smile growing impossibly bigger as she showed you her too white teeth. Your fight or flight response kicks in, a little late and a lot useless, forcing you to stumble backwards until you naked back hits the cold glass wall of your prison. She laughs at you, her ginormous hand reaching into the jar to snatch you up. Your legs give out as you slide down the jar, but its no use, she wraps her fingers around your middle anyway and has you outside the confines of your sanctuary before your next breath can leave you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You lay limply in her open palm like a good, little pet, waiting for your master to begin your torture. You resigned yourself to your fate a long time ago, knowing that your stubbornness would only cause you further torment and shamefulness, making your nightmares seem like fantastical dreams when you close your eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your submissiveness pleases her and she rewards you with a brush of her thumb against you moistening cunt, pulling a small whimper from your quivering lips as she walks to the bed. She gets like this- sentimental- and will show you kindness from time to time, making your scream in climax instead of pain, but its always temporary. She always gets the last laugh, or orgasm of the night and you’re her favorite fuck toy to use for her sick pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s still rubbing her large fingers between your shaking legs as she settles herself on the bed, her back against the headboard as she focuses her attention on bringing you to the edge of oblivion. She’s found your swollen clit at the top of your sex and her eyes gleam with heady want as she rubs the tiny nub of nerves with the pad of her finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can’t help but rolls your hips against her, a tight, hot need boiling beneath your skin, threatening to drive you mad if you’re not allowed to release the pressure inside of you and then you’re sputtering in her grasp as you cum on her fingers and over your thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hums in approval as she keeps up her petting of your sensitive cunt, a satisfied smirk on her face as you continue to babble through the euphoria you find yourself in. When you finally open your eyes, everything is hazy underneath your arousal and all you have the mind to focus on is the steady breathing of air in and out of your lungs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’re so caught up in your bliss that you don’t even notice when she holds you upside down between her legs or even make a sound lowers you down to come face to face with her own wet cunt. It isn’t until you’re breast deep in her vagina that you feel anything other than the afterglow of your orgasm. She slides you in and out of her hot, wet cunt at a break neck pace. You can feel her walls gripping and sliding around you as she fucks herself with your body. There’s nothing you can do now so you just let it happen, praying that she either comes soon or that you fall unconscious before she does. Honestly, you don’t know which one you would prefer more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its not until you begin to feel a headache coming on after being banged into her clit multiple times that you hear her shout before hot liquid coats you and her hand, her walls clamping around you so tight that you begin to see flashes of lights behind your eyes, but the darkness doesn’t come. It never does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She brings you out slowly to face her once more, her eyes half lidded in their post-bliss and her cheeks are a rosy red color. She smiles at you as she wipes a bit of her cum from your face before she drops you back in your glass house and settles you beside her on the side table. You hear her whisper a goodnight to you, but all you can do is lay there and stare into nothingness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You don’t know how long you have been there, but all the goop on your is now dry, making a gross cracking sound as you roll to your side, pulling your knees up to your chest. You remember the screaming girl from earlier and notice that her glass house is still empty. You feel a little sad about possibly losing someone who could possibly understand your situation, but as your mind turns back to the events of the night, perhaps all you ever wanted was to be alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>